Kraal Reach
by Narya of the Fire
Summary: Takes off where Tanequil left off with what happens to Grianne Ohmsford. It follows what happens to her with at the hands of Tael Riverine. One-shot.


Last night I re-read Tanequil and I just can't stand it any longer! I decided to write my version of events that would happen to Grianne from where the book leaves off. Most likely this has nothing to do with what will actually happen in "Straken" when it comes out this fall, but oh well. I need some sort of closer of what happened, so here is my version. Also, this will not be very long, it just sort of a filler to keep me from losing my sanity of what happens to Grianne.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All is property to Terry Brooks. I am just a poor student who needs to read "Straken" NOW!

Please note that my computer has just recently been afflicted by a mean virus and I lost everything on my computer. The program I am using to write this doesn't have spell-check. The virus ruined my version of Microsoft word and I haven't been able to buy a new version yet. The WordPad program is a piece of crap and the makers are too cheap to install a simple spell-check system. So please bear with all the spelling and grammar errors. Once I get Microsoft Word back I will repost this again with the correct spelling, grammar ect...

This story is rated PG-13 for a reason.

**PLEASE READ THIS, I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN**: If you have not read "Tanequil", don't read this because you most likely will not understand what the hell is going on. If you don't like Grianne Ohmsford, don't read this because it is mainly about her and her struggle. If you like Tael Riverine don't read this, because I think he is a vindictive S.O.B. who better be dead by the end of "Straken" when it is released. If sex or hints of rape offend you, don't read this. Although if that offends you, you really shouldn't be reading "Tanequil" at all because there is quite a bit of it in the book. If violence offends you, don't read this because there will be violence. If you hate Weka Dart, don't read this, because I actually happen to like him. This applies for the entire story, not just for the first chapter.

Excerpts from the book will be marked as such _they will be marked like this_

This begins with the conversation between Grianne and Weka near the end of "Tanequil"

Enjoy... I certainly had fun writing this cause I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!

XVIVX

_On the floor!" he hissed at her, and darted away. _

_She threw herself back down, sprawling in the same position in which he had found her, her heart pounding her muscles tensed. _Don't move,_ she told herself. _Don't do anything.

_The steps approached her cell came to a stop. A silence settled in like a morning mist. _

_Eyes closed, body still, she waited. _

Grianne closed her eyes for fear of what she could feel standing over her. Its presence was cold and felt. She did not want to see what was looming over her; she could feel its burn into her flesh. If Weka had not told her what Tael's intentions were she would not have felt so deathly afraid? But now Grianne could do nothing but feel afraid. She had not felt true fear since she had arrived in this demon world, not even in her confrontation with the Morgwar. The Forbidding, Jarka Ruus, posed a much greater threat and she could never remember a time when she had felt more fear than in that moment. Even against the Fuires she had not been that scarred.

Her breath slowed in an attempt to charade that she was sleeping. Not even the sound of her breath being exhaled could be heard and she loosened the muscles on her eyes to fake the relaxed look of a deep sleep. A great wave of shame washed over her; not visible to the eye, she made sure of that, but Grianne was deeply ashamed of what she had become. The Ard Rhys of the Druids was being forced to play dead like the beasts that roamed the Four Lands. What had become of the pride of the Druid order? What would the great Druids before her have said if they could see what they're future Ard Rhys looked like now? Grianne inwardly grimaced, they would be disgusted. She had betrayed the trust given to Brin Ohmsford by Allanon and had let down Walker. She was a disgrace to the name of Druids and Paranor. She suddenly felt angry. 'No,' she tried to tell herself. 'It is their fault. I would not be in this place if it were not for those who betrayed me at Paranor,' Grianne thought.

Shadea a'Ru. She knew it had to be Shadea, for Shadea was the only one who had openly showed her hatred towards the Ard Rhys. Her mind quickly went back to the confrontation between herself and Traunt the eve that she had disappeared. Her anger intensified. He knew! And he was trying to warn her. Waves of white hot anger flowed through her veins as she continued to put on the act of being asleep. The fools who could not rid themselves of their hatred of the Isle With had done this to her. Even though she had renounced herself as the Isle Witch and became Ard Rhys, they could put aside their pride and learn to work with her. If only the conjure collar had not been bound to her throat she would have used her wishsong to kill those who held her captive. Her eyes shut a little harder at the thought of the words 'If only'.

"Has she woken yet?" said a strange scratchy voice. Grianne had never heard it before. She dared a glace over her shoulders and found that Hobstull was facing Weka. Just from the corner of her blue eyes, she could see the hatred reflected in Weka's at Hobstull. She did not blame him one bit.

"No. Other than the strange feline sounds she makes in her sleep there has been no change in her condition," Grianne heard Weka speak. It almost infuriated her even more that Ulk Bog had once planned to turn her over to Tael. But it soon died away. He had come back for her, and Weka was her only chance to freedom and to get back to the point from which she had entered the Forbidding.

"She will recover soon enough. This Straken is a most interesting spices indeed. Very different from Tael," Hobstull spoke. "Yet it is strange how her instinct to survive will allow her to become a Fury, but she is ignorant enough to attempt escape".

"I would say that attempt was in the same sense of survival. Survival dose not always call for logic," Weka spat out. Grianne could tell just from their tone of voices that Weka was indeed, as he claimed the superior to Hobstull. But on the other hand she also knew that Weka was speaking from life experience. He had made many foolish choices to survive.

"Why did you come back?" Hobstull questioned suspiciously.

"I had heard rumor of her capture and came to observe. After all, I once held your position. She holds as much interest for me as her dose for you and the Straken Lord," Weka spat out in disgust. Grianne couldn't help but feel disgusted.

"I feel she holds more interest in my Lord Tael than she dose for us," Hobstull said. He seemed stupidly oblivious to Weka Dart's very clear hatred of him. That or he was teasing Weka in a cruel way. The same way that the Morgwar used to tease her.

"What are his plans for her?" Weka asked. Grianne knew that Weka knew his plans were just as he had said to her, but Grianne knew that it was better to hear it from the mouth of the enemy than from a spy. She silently thanked Weka, knowing that he had asked specificly so that she could hear it from the enemy.

"I do not know specifically, although I have a general idea," Hobstull replied.

"You did not answer my question. I asked you what his plans were, not what you knew," Weka snapped acidly. "Either you do not know or you are avoiding my question".

"Well observed," Hobstull replied coldly. "Of course I expected nothing less from the former Catcher," Hobstull smirked and smoothed back his greasy topknot.

Even from inside her cell, Grianne could feel the aurora of anger that coursed through Weka Dart. She did not blame his anger, and wished that Weka would lose his temper and deliver the same fate that he had trust upon his young as Hobstull. With Hobstull gone, it would be just one less barrier that kept her from freedom. Weka Dart knew of the conjure collar as well, and how to remove it. That would be the only way she could escape. It was her only chance. A small ember of hope shot into her chest. There was a chance. She could still prove herself worthy. For a moment, Grianne's mind lingered on her brother. For surely the ones who had betrayed her would go after Bek as well. He had the gift of the wishsong and would pose just as much a threat as she. There was also Penderrin. He did not possess the wishsong, but Grianne felt the presence of magic in his veins even if it wasn't the deadly wishsong. She even thought of Rue, for surely Rue would fight to the death before allowing any fate befall her husband and son. But Rue would be the first to fall. Grianne knew that she would be killed first for she had only her skills at throwing knives and luck (a/n: no offence, I like Rue's character).

Much to Grianne's annoyance, Weka kept his temper. But after a moment of thinking about it, it was all for the better. If Weka up and decided to kill Hobstull it would be known in a matter of seconds and her only means of help, as well as comfort, would be dead or worse. Hobstull crackled cruelly at Weka's silence. "I know you are no fool. And I also know that you know exactly what the Straken Lord plans with her," Hobstull said.

"I pity anything that is to be subjected to bearing the Straken Lord's offspring," Weka Dart said, knowing that it would hit a nerve with Hobstull. Weka knew from experience that Hobstull was loyal to Tael and defended his demon master's wishes.

"You see, that is exactly the attitude that lost your position as Catcher. Or have you forgotten," Hobstull began to crackle again. Weka had never forgotten the torture and humiliation he had endeared. Nor would he ever forget or forgive. Rage and fury pumped through his small body. But what hurt even worse was that Weka knew that it was true. Pity was not tolerated by the Straken Lord, and Weka had learned the hard way. The way in which he wished to burn from his memory forever.

At that moment another Goblin entered and spoke in a strange language that Grianne could not understand. It was hard and staccato in nature, composed mostly of strange clicking noises and grunts. However Weka and Hobstull understood it perfectly. Grianne dared another glance over at the three and met Weka's dark eyes. Weka nodded slightly at Grianne, but could also be mistaken as a nod of understanding to the Goblin. Grianne closed her eyes again. She waited for the Goblin to leave, but to her dismay, three pairs of steps could be heard leaving the dungeon.

When the metal slammed shut, Grianne immediately opened her eyes and began struggling against the hard iron that held her captive. With her hands bound behind her back it was very difficult to move. The Goblin that was watching her from across the room made a shrill noise and went over to her cell and pointed a spear to her back. Slowly and clearly he spoke, "I would advise against that, unless you want this embedded in your back," he growled. He pointed its sharp end slightly into her back, tearing the white shift and drawing a small trickled of blood that trailed down her back and stained the shift crimson. Grianne held her tongue at the sharp pain the spear had caused and did not move. "That's more like it," the Goblin growled. He lowered his weapon and took a seat next to the iron bars of her cell so he could keep a much closer eye on her. Grianne lowered herself on her belly so as the cut did not mix with the contaminated floor. Although her cell was considerably cleaner than before, dirt still tarred the hard ground and with her hope slightly higher, Grianne did not want to contaminate her body. She lowered herself slowly so as not to arouse any more suspicion and avoided sudden movements. Against her better judgment she threw the Goblin the coldest look she could muster.

Immediately she regretted it. Again his spear was against her back and a fresh cut was made. Grianne's pride did not allow her to cry out in pain. The Goblin growled again, but this time in satisfaction. She mentally scolded herself for allowing her to become weak and letting her emotions show. The Forbidding was not a place that readily accepted emotions, as she had learned. In fact, the Four Lands did not always accept emotions. Again the Goblin spoke, "You are bold, but too bold for your own good". Grianne said and did nothing for she knew that his words were true. She needed to put all her Druid skills to the test. There was nothing else she could do in such a desperate situation.

When a third cut was made, this one bigger than the others that trailed three inches down her back, and deeper than the others, the Goblin felt satisfied that his point was made. Grianne hid her disgust. She did not need the spear driven into her back a fourth time. To her revoltion, the Goblin spoke again in his foul language. Grianne was ashamed somewhat that she knew the language and had studied it, "I know not of what that fool Weka spoke of, but put it out from your thoughts. No matter what he said, you will not leave this cell," the Goblin said. He spit on Grianne and went back to his guard duties. Once again, hot fresh anger coursed through her blood. She said nothing and went fell limp on the ground. There was no use in getting worked up with the three gashes that were embedded in her back. Her actions had had caused her pain, as she should have known, but they were in the past and she needed to move on. Dwelling on the past would not save her from her seemingly hopeless situation. She needed her wits about her. The blood would clot, and she would move on. Ignoring the small trickle of the crimson fluid down her back, Grianne closed her eyes and attempted to get some form of sleep.

IVI

Many floors above, Weka followed the Goblin that had sent for him and Hobstull. He knew that Grianne of the trees would not know the Goblin language, but by his slight nod, he hoped that Grianne understood the message he was attempting to tell her, that he was leaving and she needed to get down and do nothing. However he did admire her will power and determination. She had skillfully fooled Hobstull into thinking her unconscious. _She is not as much of a fool as she puts on_, Weka thought. In many ways Weka Dart cursed himself for feeling so attached to this strange creature from another world. She was a weakness, as he well knew, but something held him to her. It was strange, and Weka did not understand it.

The Goblin that had summoned him and Hobstull was relaying the Straken Lord's wish to speak with both of them. And what the Straken Lord wished, he always got. Silently Weka cursed his name. He hated Tael with every once in his small Ulk Bog body. The humiliation he had suffered at his hands was great and rivaled that of Grianne's humiliation. He figured that is what drew him to Grianne; they both shared the same hatred of Tael. In many ways he felt that they were both the same. Both hated by their clans, Weka's species drew him away and Grianne was betrayed by the Druids she ruled. Both were humiliated by the Straken Lord, and both wanted revenge.

Weka Dart knew that both Hobstull and the Straken Lord harbored suspicion about his relationship with Grianne, and Weka had to use his wits to stay two steps ahead of the game. If he said even one wrong word it would give everything away. He was surprised when he was permitted to speak with Grianne out of earshot from the guard in her cell. He knew the guard in her cell, his name was Krekes. He wasn't the most intelligent of Goblins but he preformed his duties without question and mercy. Weka had a special hatred for Krekes because he had been the one to administer his great humiliation in the same arena that Grianne had been forced to become a Fury. He pitied her. Weka had watched every moment of her test and that was when he realized that the Straken Lord meant to mate with her. The Ulk Bog also knew that Grianne would never go willingly, and that Tael would take what he wanted if need be. She would be worse than dead. That was when Weka felt compelled to help her. Grianne Ohmsford had abused, insulted, and ignored him but Weka knew her pain, and knew that her fate would be worse than anything Tael would have done to him.

His face expressionless, Weka followed the Goblin to a large room that he knew at once as the "throne room" of sorts of the Kraal Reach. The walls were solid stone and dried blood spattered most of the walls. A large black ore throne stood in the middle and Tael Riverine was seated in the middle. A great wave of disgust and hatred hit Weka and he hid most of it, but a spark of loathing showed in his dark eyes. He hated everything there was about Tael. Even when Weka had served as his Catcher, he worked hard to shield his disgust at the demon in front of him. Now that his loyalty was broken, he hated him even more. The painful memory of him being tortured while the Straken Lord looked on and laughed came to his mind and Weka fought with every once of will he had to keep it from controlling him. Tael's emotionless cold voice filled the room, "Any changes?". Hobstull shook his head. He, like Weka, knew better than to speak unless bidden by the demon. With or without the conjure collar, Riverine could inflict pain enough to make the person wish they hadn't spoke. "Speak," Tael said.

"There has been no change, save for the fact that she seems to have fallen asleep, master," Hobstull reported. Weka kept his face neutral, for if the slightest trace of a lie was found, he knew he would be put to death and Grianne would suffer a much worse fate.

The demon's vivid icy eyes turned to Weka, and he couldn't help but flinch under their presence, "Though my former Catcher you may be, I have summoned you here. What do you make of her? You may speak," the Straken Lord ordered. Despite the fact that it sounded more like a question for information, Weka, as well as everyone else in the Forbidding knew that whatever the Straken Lord said was a direct order not to be disobeyed.

"She is an interesting specimen. But I have not observed her enough to draw any firm conclusions. I have yet to witness the magic it is rumored that she possesses, master," Weka replied, careful to keep his eyes downcast. He did not tell Grianne that the Straken Lord had summoned him, however he did not lie about it either. He knew he was lying in the face of Tael Riverine, for he had seen her wishsong, but if he were to reveal that, he would be automatically be put to death.

"It is no rumor," Tael spoke coldly keeping his blue eyes firmly on the Ulk Bog, checking for any trace of deceit. "But that is because of your own stupidity. Word was sent before her trial, you did not present yourself. You should be dead just for that," he said. Instead of coming up with an excuse for his behavior, Weka held his tongue. He knew better. A response, an excuse, would sign his already written death warrant. "The Moric sends a signal from the other side," Tael said, meaning the other side of the Ellcrys, "as I have ordered. I have seen it already but I want you two, to make your own," he finished. At that, the Straken Lord muttered a series of strange sounding words and a clear sphere of magic was seen in his black, scale-covered hand.

Weka knew the magic, however Hobstull didn't. A feeling of superiority came over Weka, but he didn't show it. Hobstull had never encountered the Moric, if he had, Hobstull would be out of a job just as Weka had been when he met him. A series of images, moving in a strange time, was showing what was becoming of the prisoners being held in Paranor.

Weka first saw a man; he looked around Grianne's age, maybe a few years younger sitting in a cell. His eyes reflected the same desperosity that Grianne had. In fact, they were exactly the same. The man, and Grianne were both slender in build, both had dark brown hair and flashing blue eyes, not the icy cold ones wielded by the Straken Lord. It then clicked in his mind that this must be her brother, Bek, who also possessed the wishsong. Weka did not knew if Tael knew of Bek, but he was not about to break the silence. The image soon changed to a woman, tall and slender, with flaming red hair and vivid green eyes. She, unlike the man who appeared to be Bek, was alone in her stone cell. But her eyes showed the same hatred and desperate emotion that Weka had come to know in the strange little Straken he had found in the Forbidding. Weka did not know who she was, but seemed much older than Grianne (a/n: remember, Grianne was using the Druid sleep and she looked the same as she did when she was the Isle Witch) and did not have the calm and cool composer that Grianne had. She was clearly angry and did not bother in hiding it. Again the images changed to two figures who were chained and guarded by figures dressed in black cloaks bearing a strange emblem of a flame that Weka did not know. He guessed that the black-clad figures were the Druids that had betrayed their Ard Rhys. The two figures were chained were a boy and a girl, both nearing adulthood. The boy had short, poorly cut dusky red hair and the same eyes as Grianne, _another relative,_ Weka thought. While the girl was clearly an elf, with pale skin, light brown hair, and elongated and pointed ears. For a final time the image changed again and an elderly looking dwarf was seen with half a dozen black-clad figures around him and interrogating him. The dwarf gave everyone looks of the utter most hatred and refused to answer anything.

Then the ball of magic went blank and disappeared into hundreds of small wisps of smoke.

Weka, although he didn't understand fully what all he saw, knew enough that those who were captured were Grianne's allies. The Ulk Bog figured that Hobstull had figured out as much. Both kept silent waiting for their leave to speak. The Straken Lord made no such signal and instead, instructed a patrolling Goblin to bring Grianne. Weka had a very hard time suppressing his feelings. She would have to rat out her comrades, and she could do nothing against it, the conjure collar would punish her if she lied. Three more Goblins went down to fetch her.

Weka could barely keep his composure and began to worry that the ever watchful eyes of Tael were beginning to seep through. Hobstull then made a brave move and said to Weka, "You know the truth in what I said". Weka prayed to whatever God was out there that Tael did not question Hobstull's comment. A few seconds went by and he was relieved that the Straken Lord didn't. He didn't seem to have heard Hobstull's bold comment.

Several minutes later two Goblins, one of them being Krekes and the other the one that Tael had originally sent down to retrieve Grianne, emerged. Both were without their weapons and bowed very low to the Straken Lord, who seemed unaffected. Weka looked up into the icy eyes and saw the fire's of lust dancing in them as Grianne was brought forth. She was being carried by the three other Goblins who had gone down in assistance. Grianne's eyes were downcast, not wanting to look upon Riverine, and her shame was hidden. Although he did not point it out, Weka quickly took notice of her blood stained back. Hobstull must have noticed as well, but he also kept silent. What had they done to her?

When the remaining three Goblins had reached the dark stone throne room, they quickly dropped Grianne down like a sack of trash and bowed low in respect. Grianne didn't move and kept her face emotionless. Her shame was deep and great. She had been carried in like a dead animal being readied for harvest and dropped in just the same manor. She began to scare herself on how used she was becoming to the feeling of utter shame and humiliation. But Grianne said nothing and did not show her eyes in respect to Tael Riverine. She cringed slightly as the cold voice of the demon was heard, "Bow, Ard Rhys-that-was". Grianne began to maneuver herself onto her knees, although it took more time that she would have liked. Her restraints did not allow for much movement. Her body ached, but she ignored it and soon found herself on her knees and bowing her head to the Straken Lord. Grianne hid her disgust. She felt no loyalty towards the creature in front of her. "That is not low enough," Tael said without much thought, but his eyes were fixed upon her. A fresh dosage of anger was being pumped through her again, but Grianne pushed her pride aside and bowed as low as she would allow herself without re-opening the wounds on her back. They were freshly clotted and she did not want them to split again. Despite the darkness in the room, Weka saw the devious smirk on the demon's face, even if the other's missed it. "Lower," he ordered. Grianne braced herself for the physical pain that would befall her and lowered her head the stone cold floor. She could feel the skin part and the fresh flow of blood.

Weka gazed around at the five Goblins. Krekes was wearing a smug look, and Weka knew that he was enjoying her pain. He also knew that Krekes had been the one to cause her wounds.

Grianne felt a small tear trickle down her face in the pain, but it was nothing compared to what the conjure collar inflicted. "Do you know why you are here? Speak," the Straken Lord questioned. She was too embarrassed to say a word; she just simply shook her head. At once a surge of electricity flowed through her body. She could feel the conjure collar vibrating on her neck in reaction. "You know better how to speak, now answer," Tael ordered.

Shakily, Grianne said, "No, master". A sheet of perspiration was on her face from the sudden burst of pain. She refrained from letting out any sound of pain or agony, she knew it was clear from the naked eye that she was in pain, yet her pride would not allow it.

"The Moric has managed his way into your world. He has sent back a series of images. Tell us what they mean," Tael Riverine said. Weka knew that the Straken Lord knew exactly what they meant; he was just testing her again, to see if she was completely broken in spirit and body. However by the appearance of things, she was not. The Ulk Bog knew that he was testing her to see if she willingly oblige to mating with him. If her spirit was completely gone, he would have no problems and could remove the collar during the process. If she was still defiant, Grianne would be suffering pain beyond measure if he got his hands on her. Tael signaled for Krekes to unlock the shackles that bound her legs. He could see the surprised look on Grianne's face as she heard the 'click' of the lock being released. Grianne didn't want to test her luck and waited for the demon's instruction to rise. The pain was too fierce from the collar. And at the same time, she was deathly afraid of him and what he may do. She knew his intentions, even if he didn't know she knew. "Rise," he said simply.

Her legs were stiff, sore, and covered with filth, muck as well as bruises and cuts. But it felt good to stretch them again. Grianne dared not to try anything, knowing the collar would kick right back in. She did not take a step forward, but just rose slowly from her spot. For a split second her eyes met Weka's. She quickly adverted them, if the Straken Lord got any gist of what was going on everything would be lost.

Again, Tael stretched his arm out and muttered the same words. This time the sphere was slightly bigger, allowing Grianne a better view. As the images flew by, she knew that her face had betrayed her. The images had confirmed what she thought true. The Druids had taken Bek, Rue, Penderrin, Tagwen and Ahren's niece captive. From what she gathered, the Druids had threatened Rue's life, the only reason why Bek hadn't used his song to escape. She also assumed that Bek and Rue did not know that their son was at Paranor or else, for what little she knew about Rue, Rue would be throwing herself at the stone door in attempt to free her son. But where was Ahren? The image of Tagwen steadily increased Grianne's temper. Tagwen would not answer their questions, but he would most likely be killed for it. It was a lose-lose situation. Anger danced in her eyes. But she could do nothing in the Forbidding. When the image of Pen and the elf, whom which she soon realized was Khyber, had passed, Grianne noticed Shadea off to the side inspecting a strange black staff. What was the staff? And then the images had disappeared and the thin wisps of smoke appeared. "Speak, who is the man? Be warned that if you lie, you will be punished by your collar," the Straken Lord said.

"Yes, master. He is my brother," Grianne slowly said. There was no way around it. If she lied, he would know and she would have to tell the truth anyway. Her eyes were lowered in shame. Her hatred for the creature grew, if possible, even more.

"Give me his name" Weka saw the burning flame of lust in his eyes grow more with every word she spoke. He (not Weka) was very obviously enjoying breaking her pride and betraying her family and comrades.

"Bek, master," Grianne said in a toneless voice. But then a sudden surge of pain was sent through her body. It was not as painful as the previous one, but enough for her to close her eyes in agony and wait for it to die down.

"What did you not tell me?" Tael said with a smirk. If her spirit had been completely broken she would be forthcoming off all information and everything she knew just to save her skin.

"His last name, master," Grianne spat out acidly. She realized that he was just toying with her and was enjoying every moment of it. It was then when she felt something snap. A barrier had finally been broken and she no longer cared about the pain. She would not betray her family.

"Speak it".

Grianne said nothing and just as she knew, she was brought to the ground in a tidal wave of pain. For the first time, she screamed out in agony. It hurt so much that she could not help it. As the pain began to die down she heard Tael say, "Speak it". Grianne glared up at him defiantly and said nothing. Again the pain came. Just as before, the Straken Lord asked again, but Grianne said nothing. When the pain came for the third time, Grianne finally passed out. Darkness surrounded her and she embraced it.

Weka Dart could hardly watch as Grianne of the trees lie there on the floor and screamed out in pain. He had to get her out.

XIVIVX

Ughh...it took forever to write.

Remember, I wrote this because I wanted some closer as to what happened at the end of Tanequil. There will be more to this story, just not right away. Chances are, this will not happen when "Straken" dose come out, but I even dreamed about what happened last night.

No flames. All flames will be read, laughed at and deleted.

Again, my computer's spell check program crapped out when it was hit by a very nasty virus. When I get it back up and running, I will run spell check and fix all my mistakes and re-post.

bye bye

Narya of the fire


End file.
